New neighbours, New life
by Anna Marline
Summary: A new couple moved to N 3 Private Drive, how can this change the life of 8 years old Harry Potter. Guardian/Adopting fanfiction. NO SLASH.
1. Neighborhood Investigation -EDITED-

**_July,8th 2018_**

 ** _A.N: I want to thank Back_to_lou from twitter, for Beta-ing this story so there would be less and less grammatical errors. xx_**

* * *

 _I can remember that day, the day that my life began to change._

 _The gossiping in our neighborhood had escalated to its highest level, and that because a couple moved to the house N° 3 a week and half ago. Of what I overheard Aunt Petunia talking with three neighbors when I was tending the garden, four days after the new arrivals moved, apparently the couple were not young, the women was about 50 and the man no much older than her maybe 54, and from what the neighbor from N°5 gathered (which I call MI5 neighbor, for her ability to have any informations about anyone who piques her curiosity), the new neighbors are originally from Leicester, and they moved to London 10 years ago where the husband Tobias Snape worked as a hats and bags designer, but he is opening his own shop for customized hats and bags here in Surrey. As for the wife Eileen she still works as Librarian in a prestigious boarding school, they only have only one unmarried son._

 _That evening after dinner I witnessed the first argument between my aunt and uncle which was not about me or about aunt Marge dogs. It seems she recognized the new neighbors as the parents of that "awful boy" from her childhood town and the husband was an alcoholic who abused his own wife and son, and the wife was a freak too, when she said the last sentence, uncle Vernon face was so red that I thought he would_ _explode then he_ _start saying that they need to call the authorities and they don't want someone like them in near their perfect family or their neighborhood but aunt Petunia didn't agree with her husband because if they alerted someone, questions will arise of how they knew of the Snapes which will lead the neighbors to think they were somewhat associated and this is something which she want to avoid. Finally they agreed that aunt Petunia will drop some hints when she will have tea with MI5 neighbor in two days, maybe that will pique the curiosity of the woman._

* * *

 _Which she evidently did, because five days later when aunt Petunia was back from one of her meetings with the neighborhood book club, she told her husband that her plan worked but not like they want to; It appears that Mrs Oslac (MI5 neighbor) found that Mr Snape was indeed alcoholic but he had redeemed himself and it has been 12 years since he is sober and he even volunteered at "_ _Spitalfields_ _Crypt Trust charity" when he lived in London each time he was free from his job at the shop frequented by the royal circle ,as for Mrs Snape, it has been found that the women was a distant relative to the Queen and that the prestigious boarding school she works in, is for the most talented and gifted children and they only get there by invitation and she even attended it with their son who works there as Chemistry professor and he has doctorate in the field , which made every women in the club wish her child would be invited to that school. All in all, the gathered informations made Mr & Mrs Snape good peoples in the books of Private Drive gossip mill…err.. book club._

 _And with that Aunt Petunia informed Vernon that they have nothing to do against the Snapes and they should only observe for any misbehavior or freakiness and stay alert. She also said that they need to welcome the couple to the neighborhood because next Sunday, there will be a welcoming party hosted by the Oslacs for the Snapes which all the neighbors are invired to, and Mrs Watterson from N° 7 remarked that the Dursleys are the only one who didn't do a welcome gesture to the Snapes yet. With that I found myself dragged from my cupboard with instruction to wear a cleaner shirt then a plate of cupcakes and cookies was pushed into my hands and I was out of door heading to N°3, why? Because aunt Petunia dint want to be recognized by Mrs Snape yet and she believed that in the party the older women would be too distracted to remember her from her childhood. Plus she needs to get the welcome gesture out of the way._

 _Humff…. Anyway, here we go._


	2. Actions speak louder than words -EDITED-

It seems that our new neighbors have began arranging their garden, because I could see some flowers and plants that have never been there before in their front garden like Daffodils, Hellebores, Wood anemone, white lilies and roses; which really make a colourful and beautiful garden.

I walked the short path to the front door; odd enough I felt a tingle all over my body 'hmm...strange' with a mental shrug I rang the doorbell seconds later, a tall man with salt and paper short hair, a slightly hooked nose, black eyes and a bit scary expression, the only thing I could think of is 'Oh god, he is scarier than uncle Vernon' until the man, which I found later that he was Mr Snape, start talking in a deep voice

\- " How could I help you?"

\- "Good afternoon sir, My name is Harry and my aunt Petunia from N°4 sent you this" I handed him the plate of cookies "To welcome you in the neighbourhood, she apologies for not visiting herself and for not sending this earlier this week; she wish that you've settled well and she is looking forward to meeting you next weekend" I've just finished talking when a woman with jet black hair, faire skin and dark blue eyes came from inside the house.

\- "Who is in the door Toby?" she asked, when she spotted me, she sent a questioning look to her husband

\- "This is Harry from N°4, he says that his aunt sent this as a welcome, apologising for the delay and wishing to meet us in the weekend" Mr Snape answered her in a bored tone as if he has faced this situation repetitively since they move in, which I guess is true.

The woman turned to me smiling then bent down so she was in an eye level with me.

\- "Hello Harry, thank you for these goodies. My name is Eileen and this is my husband Tobias; why don't you join us inside? I think a glass of cold fresh juice is suitable in this heat" she kept smiling while waiting for my answer.

\- "Oh no no no, thank you ma'am" I said shaking my head, aunt Petunia would kill me if I put a foot in the neighbour's house, " I am sorry ma'am but I must be back home so I can help my aunt preparing dinner"

\- "That's so nice. Not a lot of boys want to help around the house nowadays" she cooed at me which made me feel strange.

\- "I really like to help ma'am, my teacher Miss Smith encourages us to help around in the house as much as we can without injuring ourselves, 'cause it helps us build a good personality and to be more repsonible ...euh I mean responsible person".

\- "Such a good boy. Send my regards to your aunt, thank her for the goodies and tell her I will see her next Sunday" said Mrs Snape ruffling my hair.

\- "Good evening sir, ma'am" I said nodding to them and taking my leave. I heard them wishing me the same as I crossed the road to my aunt's house.

* * *

As I entered the house, I found my aunt waiting for me in the hallway, it seems she was watching me from the living room window; she asked what Mrs Snape said to me, I related everything to her, she seems to approve of my answer, but something made her uncomfortable.

\- "Why did you lie to Mrs Snape about the chores? And the teacher?" she asked

\- "I didn't aunt Petunia, it is all true. Miss Smith often tells us to help each others at home or when someone needs help as long as it is not dangerous or cheating."

\- "And do you really like doing chores" she asked again

\- "Not all the chores, but I like gardening and cooking too 'specially when I cook with you and you teach me new recipes"

And it's true, when my aunt teaches me a new recipe, she acts differently she is more patient and calm and I like when she is like that. But that's not the only reason I gladly do chores, nor is what the teacher said. The reason is, I m scared, scared to be taken out of N°4 Privet Drive, because I've read a lot of books since I started reading, and as the headmaster of our elementary school convinced the parents, that every child in our school should be signed into the local library without exception; and my aunt and uncle were even obliged. So since Dudley and his band never used the library, it was my escape, my safe heaven. As an orphan, the first books I started reading were about orphans, mostly Oliver Twist, who scared me of the orphanage; every time I heard my uncle tell my aunt that he wanted to take me to one of them, I began to tremble and pray to God that my aunt did not agree, which she did not. She even pretends that I am helpful in doing chores which cost them less than a hired maid. Hearing my aunt saying that and often than not in front of me, hurt me so much; but at least she wants me even if it is for only doing chores.

I must have been lost in thought, and apparently so was my aunt, because I was pulled off my musing by uncle Vernon coming from the living room, asking why we were standing in the hallway staring at the air, than demanding Dinner.

My aunt told me to follow her to the kitchen, and that night I've learned how to make chicken ravioli with creamy mushroom sauce, Gazpacho and fruit cheesecake. The best thing is I got to eat what I helped making. My aunt said it was a reward because I didn't embarrass her with the new neighbours making a bad impression of the Dursleys. A lie which even my uncle could sense but he said nothing, content with his food.

It made me happy even if it is a lie.


	3. Blood is thicker than water -EDITED-

**This chapter contains a lot of canon that you may or may not know. To the people who already knew those informations before, I am sorry if it bored you but it's necessary in this story. xx**

* * *

Petunia Violet Dursley née Evans was a _n_ _ormal_ English woman married to a _normal_ English man and have a _normal_ son. She knew her husband Vernon from one she worked in Grunnings – a drill company- at London, where he was a junior executive there. They dated and eventually got married and moved to Little Winging, Surrey, to a beautifully _normal_ house in a very _normal_ neighbourhood called Privet Drive. Three years later they had a _normal_ son named Dudley.

But Petunia was hiding a secret which was not _normal_ ; she had an only sister Lily, who was different, strange... _abnormal,_ she was a witch with a wand and magical power and all. Petunia was jealous to a point when she started to resent her own sister, because Lily had everything, beauty, intelligence and their parents love; even if they seem to love their two daughters equally, it was obvious to a naked eye too that Lily (because of her special powers) held a special place on her parents' heart. So when Petunia got engaged to rich businessman Vernon Dursley, she invited her sister and her boyfriend James Potter to dinner at one of London fanciest restaurants, to show her sister that even her abnormality wouldn't get her a catch like Vernon. Of course she had told Vernon about Lily's secret; but when her fiancé started to gloat and show off in front of her sister' boyfriend thinking he was a west country' lad who lived in poverty, James started also describing his fast broom and venting about his family large wealth of millions of galleons and when asked what was a galleon Lily said with embarrassment that 1 Galleon was equivalent to 4,03£, which mean a huge fortune in pounds. Unfortunately Vernon didn't take it well, he got angry and Petunia thought that Lily was embarrassed of her not of her boyfriend's manners, so they left the restaurant immediately leaving Lily in tears.

Petunia from that day minimized her contact with her sister more than before, inviting Lily to her wedding only as mere guest, reducing her sister' involvement in her big day and avoiding Lily to have any contact with the groom's family. She even agreed with her parents inviting James and his friends to keep her sister company hoping that will keep her sister out of her way. But monsters as they are, James and his gang turned her reception into chaos by pranking the guests with their freaky powers. Least to say Petunia haven't talked to or contacted her sister after that day, and didn't attend her wedding; except responding to a letter Lily sent one Christmas announcing her pregnancy and how it was cool that they are both pregnant and would have children in the same age, she sent her the ugliest vase she could find in return, and blamed that on her hormones otherwise she wouldn't even glance at the letter.

Lily hadn't attend their parents funerals, claiming it was dangerous of her to be outside her house, Petunia did not bother reading the rest of the letter, so enraged hurt and sad she would never forgive Lily.

On the morning November 1st that year, when she opened her front door to retrieve milk bottles, she was surprised to find a basket with a baby inside, attached to it a letter; upon reading it she found that her only sister was died, murdered by an evil wizard, along with her husband; and now Petunia have custody of Lily's only son Harry. She was surprised of the audacity of the magical folks, how could they leave a fifteen month old baby in her doorstep all night in this cold? Not only that, but informing her of her _only_ sister death by letter! What kind of people are they?! When she told her husband, he refused having Harry, he wouldn't have the son one of the monsters who ruined his wedding under his roof, but she insisted, she may have felled off with Lily but she is her sister and her boy was the only what left of her family. She begged Vernon to let the boy with them and he agreed but in conditions: the boy would sleep in the cupboard under the stairs, they won't tell him of the existence of magic nor that his parents where dead by magical means but that his idiot of father was drunk and he got himself and his wife killed. Petunia was gobsmacked; she had never thought that her husband could be that revengeful, it was true her brother-in-law was so immature but he is dead now, she agreed but that wasn't all Vernon refused to spend a penny on the boy, when she tried to argue he pointed that if the Oh so rich James Potter couldn't left money to fund his son's life why would he, Vernon Dursley, do that. The only things he could get are Dudley's old clothes, and if she has other thoughts she can take her nephew to an orphanage or she could take him and leave, without Dudley. Petunia was shocked and hurt, she couldn't lose her son. So she accepted what her husband said and from that day she pretended that she didn't care of her nephew and as time, she did not really care about her nephew. When the boy was four years old, her husband ordered her to teach him cooking and doing chores to earn his keep. And she did. She let him do chores, she let him cook with her, and she even turned a blind eye on her sister-in-law treatment toward Harry, and never batted an eye when her husband and son bullied the boy. It was like she lost all emotions toward Lily's son.

* * *

\- "Aunt Petunia, I've finished the dishes. May I use the bathroom please?' Petunia was pulled of her thoughts by her nephew' voice, she blinked and nodded.

\- "Yes, you may" she replied and got up from her seat heading toward her husband study, things needs to change a bit or they would have problems.

Petunia knocked on the door and went inside. Her husband was setting in his desk chair reviewing some bills. She sat in the on the only armchair in the room with the desk between them.

\- "Do you need anything, darling?" asked the large man.

\- "I need to discuss something with you if I may" when he nodded she continued "It's about Harry..." seeing Vernon starting to protest she held her hand to stop him and politely said "Please don't interrupt me, it concerns our family too. As you know, I knew the Snapes from my childhood, we lived in the same town, and their son was the boy who introduced my sister to _their world_ , and you knew about Mr Snape old habits; and it seems that his rehab and their improved life had fascinate our neighbours, so there is nothing we can do about them." She took a deep breath and went back to her monologue "today, Mrs Snape invited Harry to her house" and she told her husband what happened with Harry earlier, leaving out the part about Harry loving their time together.

\- "So you think that Mrs Snape knows who is the boy or that she think we are abusing him?" asked a slightly angry Vernon.

\- "No, I don't think so. She even might not recognise me, as we rarely saw each other, and the boy brushed her suspicions about abuse for the moments, But Severus -her son- may suspect something and he might recognise me, as he was the one who provided that headmaster of our address and was present at my parents funerals"

\- "And what we can do now? Huh?! Move of our house. Or cuddle the brat in front of them. You know what, why don't we give them the boy to raise!" shouted Vernon

\- "We can't give them the boy, they can alert the old man. And we are not moving out of the house, Dudders loves it here. But I have a solution you may not like. Why don't we gave the boy Dudders second bedroom, and we create a play room for our son in the attic, I heard from Mrs Clarence that it's trendy for young and teen boys; that way our son won't be sad about losing his second bedroom. And I can buy the boy clothes that fit him from the second hand shop, and he can eat with us but smaller portion than Duddikins"

\- "Wouldn't the neighbours suspect something when the renovation suddenly start" He asked her pensive.

\- " No, they won't, Mrs Clarence told us about the new trend only last month so it wouldn't be a surprise if we are doing it now as it's summer and the best time for renovations"

\- "And what about the money?"

\- "You know that my parents house was sold a couple of years ago, I put half the money which was my inheritance in the bank for Dudley's University fees and the other half which is legally my sister's went in another account. We could use that money to renovate the attic and buy some new furniture, as well as buying clothes for the boy. It won't last long but if I managed the money well, it will last until he can have a summer job like a lot of children" what she didn't tell her husband that there was a small sum of money that she would use it on her nephew, the money was Lily's she inherited it from their aunt , but her sister couldn't use it in the magical world and gave it to Petunia; or that what she thought, in reality Lily gave the Money to her older sister because she didn't want her to think that Lily took everything from her even pounds they inherited from their non-magical aunt which Lily has a little use of it.

\- "I will think about it. But it may be a good idea I will tell you of my decision at breakfast time"

Petunia smiled at her husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek and left to their bedroom. The day was emotionally tiring, and her pillow was calling her.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Vernon told her that he agreed of their new project, bur it better not a pound would be taken from his or his son money.

When he left for work and she was alone in her kitchen she let a smile creep into her face.


End file.
